Universe fabric, Love fabric
by CullOrah
Summary: Basically, Jade and Dave on a sofa for some reason (because there MAY be a reason). My Jade is very headcanon. Please be nice to her.
1. Chapter 1

They were huddled up in a green nylon blanket.  
"Woah, are you wearing glasses?"  
She was wearing big ass black glasses. He liked big ass glasses.  
"Yeah. Do you like them?"  
"I love them", he nodded.  
She stretched towards him and laid her head on his lap.  
"Do you like me?"  
Did he like her? He was fond of her. He was crazy about her. If she had asked him to strip down and walk out the door he would have done so. He passed his fingers through her short, black, silky hair.  
"I like your hair."  
She stood up. "Do you? But… how so? Aren't they weir- oh my god, why are you so flushed?"  
"What? Oh, no, it's just…"  
"Oh, god, that's so cute.", she said, "When I was in High school everyone made fun of me, because of my haircut. They thought it was weird."  
"I like weird.", he said, "Fuck those idiots. So, yeah… I… I like you."  
She sat behind him, embracing him in her long arms, "Perhaps I might like you too."  
He laughed nervously. "Heh… thanks."  
"So, are we a couple?"  
"I…", he swallowed. She was pressed against him. He could feel her tepid breath on his neck, her breasts against his back. He felt a boner coming. Shit.  
"A-Are we?"  
She made her embrace tighter. She almost seemed as if she was slowly absorbing him.  
"Should I decide?", she asked.  
"Uhm, that… I mean, we've been hanging out a lot, right?"  
"Right.", she said, closing her eyes and placing her cheek against his neck. She made a wicked smile.  
"I've got training tomorrow. Are you coming to watch me?"  
He always went to watch her training. That's where they first met. A badass-looking rugby player, covered in mud, yelling her lungs out while rain poured on the marshy field. Love at first sight.  
"Of course I'm coming.", he said, tensely staring at her ajar lips.  
"Good.", she said, starting to nuzzle his neck.  
Her body behind him felt so hard. It felt so reassuring to him.  
"Why… why so clingy tonight? You've never done that before.", he asked, letting her bite his earlobe with weird pleasure, feeling an electric shock striking his body, his mind ever going numb.  
"Tonight you look so helpless and cute. It's your fault," she said with an endearing voice.  
"My fault?", he barely tried to fight back, "You're practically assaulting me, right now! What's gotten into you?"  
"Mh. Your neck smells really nice."  
Her arms were completely wrapped around his waist.  
She crossed her legs in front of him, then slowly slipped her hand in under his shirt.  
"H-Have you been working out, lately?", he faltered, trying to make some awkward conversation and ignore the hand touching his chest.  
"I don't know, have you?"  
His heart was racing so fast, he thought he might faint at any second.  
"Yeah.", she wickedly smiled, flexing her arms around him, "Why?"  
That was it. _That was it_.  
"Hey.", he murmured, turning his head, "Fuck you."  
He put his arms behind her and kissed her neck. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down on the couch.  
He could feel her head between his hands, her hair between his fingers. Her hair smelled nice. They smelled of something he was not sure what it was, but they smelled fucking great.  
Her skin also smelled nice. He tasted its flavor while she tasted his own's.  
The whole time it felt as if he was under some sort of spell of hers, as if she had already known what to do and how to do it all along.  
It was their first time. They kissed a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

He rested his head on her chest. She could hear her muffled heartbeat, the sweet warmth radiating from  
her body, the pleasant scent.  
It made his mind go blank, forget about his life, his worries, the people, the world, the entire universe; in  
that moment, between the nothingness of an invisible void and the chaotic thickness of reality, only they existed.  
He was like a stranded sailor, clinging to his bright white lifeboat in the middle of an infinite dark, black ocean.  
Her arms embraced him, like a newborn child, and he didn't need anything else. They were strong, and they protected him. They protected him from fears, from that cold night, under that green nylon blanket, on that bare, lonely couch.  
"We didn't end up having sex, after all.", she said.  
"We didn't.", he gave her a peck on the cheek, "It's alright."  
He plunged his head in her chest, holding tightly to it.  
"Jade?" he whispered.  
"Yes?" she said. She fondled his hair.  
"Don't ever leave me alone in this world."  
She smiled and hugged him tighter, "Never."  
They were so entwined with each other, that he almost felt of being one with her body.  
"I love you." he then said, "Desperately. I love you more than I've ever loved myself. I love you beyond any reason, beyond the concept of good and evil, beyond the human limit of survival. I love you in secret, from inside, from the profound. My blood, my heart, my body love you. I love you and I cannot stop, because each second of my existence seems scanned by your absence and…"  
"By my presence," she finished, "I can't believe you remembered that poem, Dave."  
She kissed him, "I love you, too. Completely."


End file.
